(I) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saddle for a pedal-operated machine, and in particular—but not exclusively—to a saddle for a bicycle, tricycle, exercise bicycle or the like.
The saddle of this invention is primarily intended for use with a bicycle, which will hereinafter be referred to simply as a “cycle”. Though the invention will hereinafter be described exclusively with reference to cycles, it is to be understood that the saddle is suitable for use on a wide variety of pedal-operated machines including those mentioned above and the term “cycle” is not to be understood as limiting the invention to bicycles.
(II) Description of the Related Art
The function of a cycle saddle is to support the greater part of the rider's weight and at the same time to restrain the rider's seat slipping off the saddle while leaving his or her legs free to rotate the pedals. A conventional cycle saddle has a rearward, relatively broad platform on which the inner part of the buttocks of a rider may rest, the platform merging into a single forwardly-projecting relatively narrow saddle horn. The primary function of the horn is to prevent the rider slipping off the saddle but in practice much of the rider's weight may be carried by the horn. Unfortunately, a rider may suffer physical problems or other medical consequences from prolonged or excessive cycling on a conventional saddle of this kind, due to the pressure exerted by the horn on the rider's crotch.
There have been proposals for hornless saddles for cycles, which aim at minimising the likelihood of problems which may arise consequent upon extensive use of a homed saddle. There have moreover been proposals for saddles which may move, or have relatively moveable parts, aimed at making the riding of a cycle more comfortable, or less tiring. However, all of these saddles suffer from various disadvantages including quite often a feeling of insecurity for the rider.
It is a principal aim of the present invention to provide a cycle saddle which is able to support the buttocks of a rider in a particularly comfortable and effective manner, and which does not restrict the free movement of the legs to rotate the pedals of the cycle.